Ranma's thoughts on several matters
by vleroy728
Summary: Summary in story.......
1. Occasion

Title: Ranma's thoughts on several matters…..

Chapter 1: Dressing for occasion

Summary: You know how we all have a "good" part and a "bad" part of our conscience? Well, in Ranma's case, he has his girl thoughts and boy thoughts during several situations in which I will post…tell me of any situations you would like in here. I will only take a few.

A/N: It might be stupid, okay? And I don't expect all my reviews to be good either….so….

Ranma's girls thoughts are in _italics_

Ranma's boy thoughts are in **bold**

Ranma was just asked out to lunch and is thinking about what to wear….

**Least this doesn't look ugly, I guess I might wear it…**

_No, stupid! Don't wear that! Green doesn't go good with you, pick a brown shirt!_

**Hey, if it weren't for my curse, you wouldn't be here! Now shut up!**

_Fine, then, jerk! If you want to look bad, it's fine with me…._

**Oh, so you're saying I should look ugly?**

_No, look, just put it on!_

**Fine, fine, I will, hey, you're right, it DOES look a lot better.**

_What else?_

**Fine, thank you and you win.**

_Perfect, now what else?_

**Pants**

_Ooh, you should put on jeans!_

**No freakin' way! I ain't putting on jeans, I like the cargo pants much better!**

_Look, all I know is that I have more fashion sense than you…_

**Fine, I'll put on the blasted jeans! **

_Well, what are you going to say?_

**They look better, than I thought, okay, fine, you win round 1, and you DO know a lot about fashion sense…well…better not be late!**

A/N: Okay, let me guess, stupidest thing ever, right? Well, review, and well, update soon!


	2. Fighting

Title: Ranma's thoughts on several matters…..

Chapter 2: Fighting

A/N: Yet again, we shall examine the mind of Ranma, this time during fighting. Enjoy, and please review!

Remember this….

Girl thoughts: _italics_

Boy thoughts: **bold**

"Prepare to die, Ranma!" yelled Ryoga, who came mysteriously out of nowhere, again.

**Out of all times to do this, he just HAD to come and pick a fight, didn't he, and I was just going to go out to lunch, well, better make this quick.**

_Start off with a roundhouse kick!_

**No way! I'll LOSE if he knows what's coming, I can't just send kicks or punches, I gotta surprise him!**

_Fine then, use your chestnuts roasting on an open fire technique!_

**That's still a punch… I'll have to use my moko takabisha!**

_That's a great idea but, I think he…_

**DAMN! He dodged it! Better knock him out with a spear hand!**

_Wouldn't that be too weak?_

**No! I'm a black belt, remember!**

_Oh, yeah…_

**You are SO stupid sometimes, ya know that, and anyways, he just got knocked out, so, I win round two!**

_That means you are calling yourself stupid, stupid!_

**If you were a person, why I oughta… **

A/N: Well, that's kinda it, sorry it's so short, but I'll probably be making a long story, so….


	3. Movie Theater

Title: Ranma's thoughts on several matters…..

Chapter 3: Movie Theater

A/N: Thanks for the review Super Vegeta! I take it as a compliment and constructive criticism. I'll make it more into detail just for you. Enjoy peoples! One more note, Scabs, if you are reading this, I got inspiration from you!

Ranma, and his friends, Hiroshi, and Daisuke, took a trip the movies. They all had to agree on a movie. There were four movies playing called, The Fire Lord, rated PG-13. Friendly Puppy Buddies, rated G. The Thief, rated PG, and Robots Attack, rated PG 13. Ranma had his heart set on seeing The Fire Lord, but his conscience said otherwise.

"So, uh, what movie do you want to see?" asked Ranma.

"We're not sure yet," said Daisuke.

"But it's definitely not going to be Friendly Puppy Buddies," said Hiroshi.

"Phew," said Ranma.

Into Ranma's mind….

_What the heck? Why not friendly puppy buddies? The rest are probably ALL violent._

**Who cares? You think 3 teenage guys would want to see Friendly Puppy Buddies?**

_Maybe._

**Well, it ain't happening, ya here, AIN'T!**

_Fine, then, have nightmares if you want._

**I get into fights WITH nightmares ALL the fricken' time! I'm USED to it!**

_Point taken._

**On the contrary, and anyways, why would YOU want to see FPB?**(friendly puppy buddies)

_Because puppies are cute, that's why._

**That's it?!**

_Yup._

**You are so boring and dull….**

_*ahem*_

**Oh, yeah.**

"Ranma, Ranma, come on, we already made a decision to see The Fire Lord, what about you?" asked Daisuke.

"That's what I wanted to see too, let's get the tickets!" said Ranma.

"Come on," said Hiroshi.

So the boys got their tickets and saw the fire lord, what will happen next?

A/N: Well, I hope this is enough, Super Vegeta. Review!


	4. What to do,what to do

_**Title: Ranma's thoughts on Several Matters…..**_

_**Chapter 4: What to do, what to do.. **_

_**A/N: I can't believe I already have chapter 4 out! And please review, I need to know what to improve on and stuff since I'm pretty new to fanfiction.**_

_**It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, and Ranma and Akane had nothing to do….**_

"_**Ranma, what do you think we should do?" asked Akane.**_

"_**I dunno," said Ranma.**_

_**In Ranma's mind…**_

_**Why not draw pictures?**_

**Too boring, and anyways, I don't like to draw.**

_Well, what does Akane like to do?_

**Why?**

_It'll give you ideas, just ask._

**Fine.**

_Good boy._

"Hey, Akane, what do you like to do?" asked Ranma.

"Get creative," said Akane. "Why?"

Ranma said, "Nothing."

**What the heck does that mean?**

_You really don't know anything, do you? It means dancing, acting, making plays, drawing, arts and crafts._

**Well, now that you mention it, me and Akane could make up a play.**

"Hey, Akane," said Ranma.

"Yes?" asked Akane.

"Wanna make up a play about something?" said Ranma.

"Sure!" answered Akane.

_See what I mean?_

**Yeah, well, okay, now it's time to have fun!**

A/N: Might be a little dry, and a little too short, but it's kinda like a messed up story with different stories put together in a big collection…. Hope you like it! Please review!


	5. Signups

Title: Ranma's Thoughts on Several Matters…..

Chapter 5: Sign-ups

A/N: OMG! I thought I would never say this… but THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS GOT MY MOST STORY VIEWS EVER IN ONE DAY!

D-jumper, for the record, thanks for your reviews, I know I can't private message you, so, I thought that someone would say that the nightmares was funny! By the way, you know one part of your story? The not drunk on nacho cheese dip part, I used that in school, and EVERYBODY laughed! Thank you, Scouragethegalaxy, because you said my work was original, and thank you, The12thkuroshin, for just making awesome stories! Did I forget anybody? If so, tell me.

Here's the plot of this story,

Ranma was in school and it was club sign-up day, and he wanted to join a club, here were his choices,

Flower Club

Service Club

Science Club

Art Club

Intramurals

Gamers Guild

Of course, his mind just HAD to debate the situation…

In Ranma's mind…

**I'll probably just join intramurals, it's filled with sports.**

_Why not the flower club?_

**It's too girly, you dimwit!**

_What about art club?_

**I ain't good at art..**

_Service club?_

**Heck no, I'd have too drag my butt out of bed every once a week or so to do community service.**

_You get free food in service club, did you not read it?_

**Seriously?**

_Yup._

**I'm still joining intramurals, okay?**

_Fine._

Ranma signed his name on the intramurals sheet.

"Ran-chan, I knew you'd either sign up for intramurals or service club, but only for the free food," said Ukyo.

"Well, what do you know? They do have free food," muttered Ranma.

_Told you, duh._

A/N: Sorry it's quite short and the author's note quite long, I hope you still like it, and review!


	6. It's Halloween

Title: Ranma's thoughts on several matters…..

Chapter 6: It's Halloween!

A/N: Everyone, thanks for the reviews! Super Vegeta, I got a few things to tell you, number 1, yes, I am a poet! Number 2, I don't think you're mean, I just think you like to express your opinion, and, number 3, thanks for telling me what I need to improve on!

Remember this: Ranma's "manly" thoughts are in **BOLD**

Ranma "unmanly" thoughts are in _italics_

It's Halloween and Ranma needs to decide what costume he is going to wear, because the theme has to do with costumes. He is standing in the mall looking for some good costume, when a worker asks him, "Hello, sir. Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks." answered Ranma. "I can decide by myself."

"Well, then," said the worker. "Have a nice day!"

_In Ranma's mind…_

_Get the flower costume…_

**No way, unless you want me to scare everybody.**

_Aw come on, why not?_

**Because it isn't manly.**

_So you want a manly costume, eh? Well, I see a knights costume over there._

**Thanks, well, really wasn't what I had in mind but…**

_But what?_

**I want a costume that appeals to kids, yet is more my age group.**

_Hmm…how about a pumpkin?_

**No thanks…I don't need to look fat.**

_Two words: Martial arts_

**I got it! Thanks! I can go as I usually do! I mean, kids like martial artists, right? And it's just me. Ya know, my personality. **

_Thank you, but really it was no trouble at all…_

"So sir, find everything okay?" asked the salesperson again.

"Yup," answered Ranma.

"Need to checkout?" the salesperson asked.

"Nope," said Ranma looking around, "I have just the right costume."

"Well, that's wonderful sir!"

"Bye," said Ranma walking out the door.

"Bye!" shouted the salesperson.

A/N: Sorry if it's kinda suckish, but I tried my best for now. Sorry it was so short, but that's this story and the stories in it, short and sweet! Also, I wrote this late at night.


End file.
